


Woman vs. Wolf

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: Once Madness 2.0 [9]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: onceuponaland, Female Protagonist, Female-Centric, Gen, POV Female Character, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3850177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Granny's thoughts on her wolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Woman vs. Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Focus: Granny  
> Date Written: 29 April 2015  
> Word Count: 119  
> Written for: [](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/)**onceuponaland** 's Round 11 Once Madness challenge  
> Series: Once Madness 2.0  
> Summary: Granny's thoughts on her wolf.  
> Spoilers: Just consider everything we know about Graham fair game.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I love Granny more than words can truly say. Sadly, I just don't do enough with her, and I really need to remedy that. Perhaps this poem will help me kickstart enough ideas to start writing about her more…
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: None, so all mistakes are mine.

Woman past her prime.  
She imagines they see that,  
But it's not the truth.  
Well, it's not entirely true.  
But how does she explain that?

No, she doesn't shift  
When the full moon tugs at her,  
Not since menopause.  
But that doesn't mean she's not  
Swayed by the wolf anymore.

She can see and hear  
Nearly as well as Ruby.  
Her age slows her down,  
But she is still capable  
Of accessing her wolf skills.

When she was younger,  
She hated the lupine change,  
Hated the bloodlust.  
Motherhood softened that some,  
And trusting her own instincts.

Hunting for her meat  
Supplemented her farming  
Without too much fear.  
But she preferred her crossbow  
To hot, fresh blood in her mouth.


End file.
